


Inked

by retsehcniwnaed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Samulet, Tattoos, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsehcniwnaed/pseuds/retsehcniwnaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bases on a prompt from tumblr user angel-moose-pie. Dean wakes up one morning and finds 'Sammy' tattooed across his heart. He tries his best to hide it from him, but the little squirt never has respected closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

wincest drabble promt: wee!cest, dean is just about 18 and he gets a tattoo of sam's name whilst drunk and he tries to hide it from his brother, embarrassed. sam finds out and has very positive reaction, fluff and other things ensue~~

(a shortened version because my original got deleted and I'm writing rhis through a film of tears)

Dean slammed the door behind him, coming in from the ninety-seven degree North Carolina July outside. He was pouring sweat--the tee shirt he refused to remove was stuck to his arms and torso, and skin above his heart felt like it was on fire. Salty sweat over an unhealed, twelve-hours-old tattoo was a very painful combination.

"What's your problem?"

"I have a nosy little brother."

Sam scowled,uttering something like 'you're always such a jerk when you're hot.'

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Good."

Dean glared at his bratty little brother, who had his pencil poised over a notebook. "What's that supposed to mean, bitch?"

"It means you stink, jerk. Go take a shower."

In a split-second decision, Dean was launching himself at Sam, smothering him with his large, odorous body.

Sam squealed, "Get off! Ew, gross, get--Dean, Dean get off, get off now!" Sam shoved at him harshly, and the only reason the blow caused him to reel back was because Sam pushed him right against his concealed tattoo.

"Don't come near me when you smell like that!" Sam screamed at him, fists balling up in his lap. "I can't handle it! I can't...just imagining...god, so wrong..."

Sam was breathing hard, and his cheeks were pink. He was suddenly.pulling as many scattered papers he could find into his lap. "Go away, Dean." He sounded like he was about to cry.

"Sammy? Did I hurt you?"

"Leave ME ALONE!"

Dean cringed, but climbed off the bed and slunk into the bathroom. It was probably just Sam's teen hormones making him feel a hundred things at once. Dean remembered being fourteen.

As soon as he had the door closed behind him, he peeled off his shirt and threw it to the floor. He turned to face the mirror and his eyes were.immediately drawn to the black ink over his heart.

The amulet's face that was normally facing forward, reating against his sternum, was turned to the side, staring at his brother's name. Taunting him, reminding him that his feelings for 'Sammy,' as his tattoo called him, were very unbrotherly.

He was never gettong drunk again. If he did, he'd hide the keys from himself somehow. The last thing he remembered was accidentally calling a hot brunette with hazel eyes and dimples, 'Sam,' and then waking up with his chest burning in the backseat of the impala.

"Hey Dean, can I--whoa, dude, chill out!" Upon hearing the door open, Dean had stumbled backwards, falling ungracefully into the shower. He tried grabbing the curtain for support, but it only pulled away from the pole, sending him ass-first into the tub, covered in plastic.

"Oh, shit, De I'm sorry."

"Out, Sam."

"Here, let me help you."

"No, Sam."

"Dean, let go," he tugged on the shower curtain that Dean was desperately clutching to his chest."

"No, stop."

"Let...go!"

He finally wrenched it free, and Dean closed his eyes as he slammed his fists against the floor of the tub. His legs were propped up and over the edge of the tub, so he couldn't bring his knees to his chest to cover it.

"Dean..."

The room was silent. Tense. And Dean was terrified. Here was the momebt of truth. Where Sam screamed at him, or cried, or threw up and more importantly, left Dean. Ran away from home. He'd done it before, but this time, Dean would let him go.

"Dean," Sam repeated, amd Dean.opened his eyes. Sam stepped into the tub, tucking his knees to his chest as he curled up agaibst Dean's side,.covering them with the shower curtain, like when they made pillow forts as kids.

Sam tucked his face into Dean's neck, and his little breaths against his neck made him shiver, and he brought his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Thought I stank?"

"Nah. You smell great."


End file.
